


45 seconds

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [90]
Category: Bandom, Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Companion!Spencer, Brendon, Pete and Patrick</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 seconds

Spencer wonders if Pete has a sixth sense. It would explain so much, starting with how he managed to walk in just as Pete was saying "Spencer! I bet even Spencer could do it!"

"Spencer can do what?" Spence ask drily, looking from Brendon's barely contained gleeface to Patrick's totally blatant bitchface and then to Pete's smug grin.

Pete held up a pair of honest-to-god manacles. "Get out of these in under a minute."

Patrick scoffed. "Hundred bucks says he can't get them off without the key, period."

"Two hundred if he does it in under a minute."

They must have been riling Patrick up for a while, if he didn't see the warning sides. "Done! I need a new pedal." Pete beamed and gestured Spencer over.

Forty five seconds later, Patrick was storming off to find an ATM and Pete was gloating. "You're totally splitting that with us," Brendon said, but he was laughing.

"We'll go out to dinner on it," Pete promised. "Why so scowly, Spence?"

Spencer glared at the manacles. "Forty-five seconds? I must be slipping."


End file.
